Kids In The Street
by barakitten
Summary: Nyson. Tyson Ritter/Nick Wheeler. My friend Jenni wrote this, and gave me permission to upload it. Love her for it. Smut


"Do I really have to go?"

Tyson asked, fixing his hair in the mirror. Chris was dragging him off to some house party that was supposed to be amazing, although he really didn't want to go.

"Yes, it'll be awesome, and you can bring Kim if you want"

Chris shrugged, just cause he knew it'd make Tyson more likely to go if he did bring Kim. He looked over at Tyson to see what his response would be, before smiling and nodding as Tyson nodded.

"Great"

An hour and a half later, and they were waiting outside Mike's place, Tyson knocking on the door as Kim hung out of his arm. Mike answered after a minute or so, smiling at the four of them,

"Hey, c'mon in"

He said with a small smile. Tyson smiled at Mike as they walked in, holding onto Kim's hand. The party already seemed to be in full swing, with quite a few people there already. He recognised most of them, Josh and Taylor playing some card game with a couple of other kids, Oliver chatting to Emma and some other kid he didn't know. He seemed familiar though. Oh yeah, he was that Wheeler kid. Nick, he thought his name was. Whatever. He stood with Chris and Mike, drinking a beer as they spoke.

"Emma and Oliver are well fucking"

Mike chucked, taking a drink from his own bottle. Tyson laughed and nodded, glancing down at Kim as he felt her lips graze over his neck,

"You wanna go somewhere more private?"

She murmured, playfully nipping at his ear. He smiled a little, nodding his agreement,

"Sure"

He murmured with a small smile. He hadn't noticed Chris leaving them, until he heard a commotion from across the room. He looked over to see what was going on, seeing the Wheeler kid holding his nose, and Chris glaring at him.

"Keep the fuck away from my girlfriend!"

He told him, Robyn sighing and rolling her eyes afterwards,

"We were just talking"

She told him, before Nick shook his head and headed off to the bathroom. Poor kid, Tyson thought. He knew how defensive Chris got over Robyn. He glanced down at Kim, feeling her lips on his neck again,

"Come on, baby"

She whispered, smiling when Tyson stood up.

"I'll be back in a minute"

He told her, walking off to the bathroom. He opened the door, slipping in and closing the door after him. Nick was standing in front of the mirror with a tissue, dabbing at his bleeding lip. His cheeks were flushed, looking as though he was trying not to cry. Tyson cleared his throat to alert Nick to his presence, offering him a small smile when he noticed him,

"You alright?"

He asked him, biting his lip gently. Nick nodded, going back to dabbing at the blood,

"I guess" He murmured quietly, glancing back at Tyson. Tyson walked over to Nick, biting his lip gently,

"Sorry about Gaylor, by the way. He's a little protective"

He said, smiling sheepishly at Nick. Nick shook his head,

"It's fine, it wasn't your fault"

He whispered, sniffing once. Tyson got a fresh wad of tissue, standing next to Nick,

"Here, let me"

He said with a small smile, turning him to face him. He dabbed gently at Nick's lip, smiling slightly as he did. He frowned as he noticed a tear rolling down Nick's cheek, looking back up to him,

"What's wrong?"

He asked, his face full of concern. He didn't even know the kid, but there was just something about him that he liked. Nick shook his head, quickly wiping his eyes,

"It's nothing, I'm fine"

He murmured, not meeting Tyson's eyes. Tyson watched him until he did, biting gently at his own lip,

"You're sure?"

He asked, smiling a little at Nick's nod,

"Good, you wanna go back out there?"

He asked, smiling slightly. Nick shrank a little, looking at the floor,

"You can. I should probably just go, Gaylor'll kill me. I saw your girlfriend anyway, she'll probably be waiting for you"

He murmured, playing with the sleeve of his jacket. Tyson watched nick, and he couldn't help but sigh, seeing that he still looked upset,

"I'm sure she'll find someone else to fool around with, and I'll tell Chris to stay away from you"

He offered with a small smile, sighing as Nick shook his head and sat on the edge of the bath. He walked over to him, planting himself down on his lap. Unfortunately, the weight of them both, caused them to both fall backwards into the bath, Tyson unable to stifle a giggle as they did. Nick blushed, looking down a little. Tyson shifted a little so that he was looking down at Nick, smiling down at him,

"You've got really pretty eyes, Nick"

He murmured with a small smile, biting his lip gently. Nick blushed in response,

"T-thanks"

He murmured, unable to stop the nervous giggle passing his lips. He was pretty shocked to feel Tyson's lips press to his own after a moment or so, quickly pulling back to look at him with wide eyes. Tyson seemed to register that Nick was freaked, and blushed a little,

"I'm sorry, I ju-"

He started to say, but was cut off by Nick pressing their lips together again. Tyson swiped his tongue lightly along Nick's lower lip and Nick parted his lips, their tongues soon dancing together, and Tyson hummed into Nick's mouth. Nick tasted of alcohol, and of something that he couldn't quite distinguish, but that he couldn't get enough of either. His hands moved to Nick's shoulders, gently slipping his jacket down off them. Nick's did the same with Tyson's denim waistcoat, and the black shirt he had on underneath. Tyson broke the kiss, only to pull Nick's shirt up over his head. He latched gently onto his neck once he had gotten his shirt off, kissing and licking gently at the sensitive skin. He eased a thigh between both of Nick's and began to grind down onto him, eliciting soft moans from both of them. Tyson pulled back slightly to look down at Nick. His cheeks were flushed slightly, his brown hair messed up. He looked endearing, to say the least.

"Nick, I- I want you"

He murmured, blushing a little. And Nick nodded, leaning up to catch Tyson's lips with his own. Tyson roamed his hands gently over Nick's chest, as Nick unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down. Tyson moved his hands to Nick's jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling them off him too.

"I'm not drunk"

Nick said suddenly, looking up at Tyson, who smiled and nodded in response,

"Neither am I"

He murmured, leaning down to kiss Nick again. It was a flurry of clothes being removed and Tyson was kissing Nick's neck softly, two fingers pushed gently into his entrance, stretching him and preparing him for what was to come. He pulled his fingers out after a couple of moments, lining himself up with Nick,

"You're completely sure?"

He asked softly, earning a nod from Nick. He nodded too, slowly and gently pushing his way into him. Nick gasped quietly, his fingers digging into Tyson's biceps,

"Shh, it's okay"

Tyson murmured, dropping soft kisses onto his shoulder as he slowly began to thrust in and out of him. Nick moaned softly, quickly relaxing around Tyson. He bucked his hips up to meet Tyson's, the two of them quickly falling into a rhythm. Tyson slowly thrusting into Nick, Nick bucking his hips up to meet Tyson's each time. Tyson angled his hips a little, trying to find that one spot that'd drive Nick crazy. He knew he had found it once Nick arched his back, a particularly loud moan spilling from his lips,

"Fuck, Ty"

He moaned, his nails digging into the other males shoulders. Tyson smiled, panting into Nick's neck as he continued to thrust. It didn't take long for them both to feel that familiar fire curling at the base of their spines, Tyson giving a couple more thrusts without any real rhythm before they came at roughly the same time. Tyson pulled out, still slightly breathless as he took some tissue and began to clean them both up. By the time Nick had stopped seeing stars, Tyson had curled up with his head on his chest. He smiled down at him, running his hand lightly through the others hair,

"That was nice"

He murmured, blushing a little. Tyson smiled and nodded, rubbing his chin lightly on Nick's chest,

"It was"

He murmured, earning a small smile from Nick,

"You're certainly a cute one, Ty"

He whispered, smiling as Tyson buried his head into his neck. And suddenly, Tyson wasn't so pissed at Chris for hitting Nick in the first place.


End file.
